


Love the way you lie

by Siriusssss



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusssss/pseuds/Siriusssss
Summary: 一个复婚故事？





	Love the way you lie

“不，我不能空手而回。”

 

 

“——你不会的，我有话让你带回去。”

 

 

事实证明，卡罗尔是对的。

 

 

被一炮轰回哈拉后，勇罗格的心情无比复杂。不仅没有颜面面对克里父老，对于自己的信仰也有了想法，不像以往只懂得一味执行，任劳任怨，永远不过问或猜测任务本质，深信至高智慧一切举动是对的，全是为了克里帝国的利益。

 

 

如今，他见到卡罗尔变节，丝毫不顾六年感情。

 

 

他开始思索。

 

 

克里帝国怎么了？

 

 

一时三刻间，他不能承受多重打击。

 

 

除了他，星际部队全员阵亡。作为指挥官居然能成功回来，而不是带领其他成员冲锋陷阵，身先士卒，在哈拉已经有不少反应，当然，评论都是一边倒，只有负面的，这是意料之内。

 

 

真他妈讨厌谎言，却不得不执行，这是把卡罗尔带回哈拉后，他第一次见到至高智慧的想法。

 

 

当他见到卡罗尔向着斯克鲁人时，所有情绪防线悄然溃塌，他不能立刻下杀手，唯有关掉她的超能力。就像往日嬉笑打闹，没有伤害，仅仅把她抓住，手自然地捏住她的下巴，抚过头发，终在后颈涉猎片刻。希望至高智慧能把她再改造，哪怕回来的只有弗斯，不是卡罗尔，一心只想为国效忠，并不是地球人。

 

 

很抱歉，他不得不持续编造谎言，他也好奇她的真正面貌，会不会比弗斯时期的她更可爱，更让人心动。

 

 

一个战士最忌讳情绪化，他失败了，他不能忍受六年感情说没就没，队友通通离他而去。克里人也是人，他有血有肉有灵魂，即便体内流着蓝色的血，他并非不食人间烟火、一抬手能翻云覆雨的神仙。

 

 

至高智慧可知他每晚伴着什么入眠？

 

 

队友的脸孔？

 

 

星际部队的辉煌过往？

 

 

自己飞黄腾达的片段？

 

 

不，是卡罗尔的音容笑貌、他们拳脚相见仍然嬉笑怒的片段，还有夜半人静时，两人心有灵犀，主动献上倾心一吻的片段。

 

 

他曾经想过挣扎摆脱这些片段，然而，这会让他陷入无尽失眠，又没有人能倾诉。

 

 

他曾希望至高智慧能把他遗忘，不召见他。

 

 

因为，每当与它心灵交接，他只看到卡罗尔，做伪君子的举动，满口大义大德，一副高高在上的样子，仿佛当它走近，他就要跪下，低头亲吻它的裙角。

 

 

“弗斯，不，卡——总而言之，我们不能继续这个庞大的计划，我们做什么，她都看在眼里。”

 

 

这可不是卡罗尔，而是让他逐渐感到毛骨悚然的超级人工智能，让他一时语无伦次，不知道该叫卡罗尔还是弗斯。

 

 

“你失败了，我非常失望。不过，只要找到她，用尽一切手段带她回来，是时候展示你的忠诚了。”

 

 

至高智慧居然测试他的忠诚，这让他倍感失望，不敢明说，选择接受命令，被撤销指挥官职衔，多年艰辛营业骤被打回原形，大隐于市。远离都城哈拉，独自在一望无际的太空游走，仅有一艘被自己改造的飞船陪伴，远离嫌弃调侃，仍然不放弃寻找她的踪迹。

 

 

飞船不但是他的家，更是与哈拉的唯一链接，每当走到哪里，他都会一一回报，这让他备受煎熬。

 

 

他在离开与否纠结挣扎。

 

 

那是他土生土长的故土，他对这片土地有感情有归属感，曾有休戚与共的情怀。然而，他对卡罗尔也有感情，经过地球的任务后，这份感情更甚于克里帝国。

 

 

多亏他输血，她的体内留着他的血，建立了心灵链接。无论她跑得有多快，他都能迅速知道她在何处。

 

 

不过，航行期间，他还看到罗南部队的一艘飞船不时在他附近，航道相似。

 

 

看来，帝国仍然对她死咬不放，对他完全不信任，甚至想下杀手，一了百了。

 

 

罗南的部队都出动了，他可不信这是后备计划。

 

 

不行，他不能让罗南捷足先登。

 

 

可是，形单只影时，他能做什么呢？

 

 

唯有开始速度竞赛了。

 

 

他对飞船开启隐形模式，希望隐没痕迹，暂时让罗南的部队更加难找到他，能借此得到一点时间。

 

 

他刚下船，便感到她的存在越来越强烈，逐步走近沙滩，见到不远处的一棵树上有印着她一身红蓝制服、英姿飒爽的海报，这可能是好事。

 

 

他一向格斗技能满点，所以能一边攻击罗南的小部队，一边循着卡罗尔的路线奔走。

 

 

卡罗尔也是如此，她本想拯救岛民有更好的生活，岂料罗南部队陆续接近，同时感到他的逼近，令她不得不逃跑。

 

 

她确实有能力以一敌百，不想罗南摧毁这座小岛，可是，她在逃避什么呢？勇敢的她是一个逃避的人吗？

 

 

英雄难过美人关，此话亘古不变。

 

 

成功为斯克鲁人找到新家园后，她一直独自遨游太空，惩恶除奸，犹如太空警察，得到不少殊荣，但无比孤独，同时无处可泄。

 

 

因为，她的心里有一个人。

 

 

他会恨她吗？

 

 

他好像不在克里帝国了。

 

 

为什么会找她呢？因为至高智慧吗？

 

 

她不敢再猜想下去，多希望他停止寻找她。在她眼中，他是一名虔诚的战士，却不知道他已经江河日下，对信仰有了动摇。

 

 

他发现，他们想借着他找到她。

 

 

所以，他跑着跑着使出障眼法，就像在玛薇尔飞船那样，他可记得非常清楚卡罗尔如何作弊，把自己的皮夹克扔到一处，而自己在不远处做观察，确定对方被迷惑才继续寻找。

 

 

殊不知，他走着走着，一直持枪小心翼翼、蹑手蹑脚向后走，竟会碰上一名女子。

 

 

他转身一看，眼中难掩惊喜，同时害怕她会再次离开。

 

 

眼见罗南的部队逐渐逼近，她二话不说抱起他冲上天，多亏心灵链接，她知道他的飞船在哪，所以能迅速回到飞船。

 

 

然而，安顿好一切后，成功逃离小岛回到太空，他正想完全道出自己的感受，却忽视了她的愠色。

 

 

“我讨厌谎言！”

 

 

“这是逼不得已……至高智慧是无处不在，或许在监视着我们呢。”

 

 

“那么，为什么要说谎？”

 

 

“至高智慧太强大了，它总有预知能力，偏偏不说未来……我以为说谎有好的前路，没想到失败了。”

 

 

“现在看清了吧，可以让我离开吗？我不想靠毁了这艘船出去。我还有很多星球要拯救，他们可不像克里帝国那么强大。”

 

 

“我可以帮你，我已经和被逐出帝国没有分别了。”

 

 

“哦？是吗？若敢被我再见到你和他们有连接，随时把你射出太空也绝不留情。”

 

 

说是这么说，可她哪里舍得这么做呢。克里帝国着实强大，想找到她有多难，根本不需派出一个卧底打感情牌，甚至色诱，这种做法太低级了。

 

 

天啊，她怎么会想到色诱呢。

 

 

两人遨游太空，确实一起拯救不少星球，宛如银河侠侣。卡罗尔对他的戒心越来越轻，到任何地方，两人还不时做夜间活动，不为别的，只为一时情欲。

 

 

卡罗尔是这么认为的，他就不是了。

 

 

一晚，飞船自动航行时，尚有颇长时间才到目的地。

 

 

他们自然会把酒当歌，为成功拯救一个星球而干杯。

 

 

其后，两人四目相对，正要情到浓时，双唇快要交接，她突然停止，面色大变，捂嘴迅速离开床榻。

 

 

他也出了屋，见到她进了卫生间，缓缓靠近，听到一阵又一阵的呕吐声。纵然发现自己的计划通，同时略带忧心，除了拿了止吐药，还拿了无数款测孕棒。

 

 

岂料，两条红杠片刻便明显浮现，卡罗尔拿起一堆测孕棒，见到这个结果两眉一皱，眼中尽是不敢相信。

 

 

“怎么可能，这是诈骗！我们用的还是品质高的产品，从一个国王里得到的。”

 

 

“嘿，轻松一点……难道你没有想过要一个孩子，延续我们的拯救事业吗？毕竟没有多少人能做到。”

 

 

“我看你最想要吧，想要就自己生一个。”

 

 

“克里人有不同的性别和生殖系统……科技再发达，恐怕我们也未能做到。”

 

 

卡罗尔不是讨厌孩子，而是害怕自己忙着拯救宇宙，未能养好，所以开始抓狂起来，在飞船里不停踱步。

 

 

“啊啊啊啊啊，我讨厌怀孕——”

 

 

“当初你在哈拉四处闯祸，一言不合就动手，我有叫苦连天、有放弃过你吗？”

 

 

卡罗尔本想继续嘴炮，听到他的话，自己全部话都被堵塞回去，一时哑口无言，不知道有什么能回怼。

 

 

“这可是一条新生命啊，我觉得我会是一个糟糕的母亲……对于养孩子，我没有信心……”

 

 

“我也是第一次做父亲，或许孩子的出现是为了让我们做得更好呢？”

 

 

的确，在那个没有归属感的星球里，他是唯一的港湾。无论自己闯了什么祸，他都很少生气，例如能力失控，差点被至高智慧收回恩赐时，都是他力挽狂澜，费尽三寸之舌才让至高智慧给予机会，否则她早就没有超能力，也不会有今天的她能拯救各大星球。

 

 

他一直相信她，相信她的坚韧。她也要继续相信他，两人联合，定能抵御克里帝国对其他星球的侵害。

 

 

“我们组织一个家庭吧，为了银河系的安宁。”

 

 

“就你会说。”

 

 

他轻抚她的手，以慰她眼中的焦灼不安，万般柔情涌上心头。她眼见自己以前打也打不过，现在说也说不过，只能恼怒一下，一声不吭回到房抱臂睡觉了。

 

 

待卡罗尔熟睡后，他回到控制室，瞥了瞥距离坐标还有多远，手抚上一条电线，找到秘密源头并拔去。

 

 

再见，克里帝国，他想。

 

 

数月后，他看了很多书，眼见卡罗尔的肚子日渐隆起，不是正常的孕肚大小，而是更加之大。又见她不复从前，以前虽然暴躁，如今却添了一抹抑郁寡言。

 

 

幸好的是，他一直陪伴她，令她能熬过孕期，不至于会疯掉，万万没想到的是，他们还有一对双胞胎。

 

 

噢，怀孕熬过了，他们是时候要面对另一个难题了。

 

 

谁是老大，谁是老二呢？

 

 

由此可见，他的确没有空手而回。

 

 

他曾经想过，若不是那些谎言，他们的感情可能没办法得以升华，更不会有今天。多年前的他也没想到自己会成家立室，而且和他喜欢的人，一个盖世英雄。

 

 

对啊，谁预料到呢。

 

 


End file.
